


Будущее принадлежит тем, кто верит в свои мечты

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: В идеальном мире, который снится Какаши, он никогда не рождался





	Будущее принадлежит тем, кто верит в свои мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the beauty of their dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049672) by [grassyhyuuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyhyuuga/pseuds/grassyhyuuga). 



> Примечание автора:   
> 1) без учета 678 главы, то есть без Вечного Цукиёми;   
> 2) название – отсылка к словам Элеоноры Рузвельт

_Не следует жить в мечтах и забывать про настоящую жизнь  
Альбус Дамблдор из «Гарри Поттер и Философский камень»_

  
  
В идеальном мире, который снится Какаши, он никогда не рождался.  
Хатаке Сакумо не покончил с собой после провала на миссии благодаря поддержке и мудрым советам своей жены.  
Учиха Обито не терял ни глаз, ни себя в темноте. Он убедил клан работать на деревню, а не против нее.  
Учиха Саске не вырос нервным и ожесточенным. Он мечтал превзойти брата, а не убить его.  
Харуно Сакура не была полузабыта в стороне, и ей не пришлось восстанавливать самоуважение учебой у другого сенсея, такого, что не стал задвигать ее в тень или заставлять решать проблемы в одиночестве. В дальнейшем она продолжила обучение у Нохары Рин.  
Джинчуурики Конохи не умерла в день рождения своего сына. Четвертый Хокаге правил еще несколько десятилетий.  
В идеальном мире, который снится Какаши, он никогда не рождался.  
  
(Он хочет спать вечно).


End file.
